Friends and never more
by icegirl-kat
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are the best friends, they could talk for hours. After a shocking event occurs will Katie’s ongoing crush become something real? Or could this year be their last, ever. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. On the train

Friends and never more,  
  
Summary, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are the best friends, they could talk for hours. After a shocking event occurs will Katie's ongoing crush become something real? Or could this year be their last, ever.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we need one? Well I wish that I owned them all but my $20s doesn't really buy me Oliver.  
  
Distribute: Ask and you can!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Oh and having sets this: Oliver in his 7th year. Fred, George, Katie and Angelina in their 6th year. Alicia in her 6th year as well (just trying to make it a bit easier). : ) The 3rd Harry Potter book is changed with this fic to make it different.  
  
Ok to chapter 1: The return of the students.  
  
Katie Bell, rushed towards platform 9 and ¾, "Hurry mum we are going to be late!" Yelled the very anxious Katie. She looked around, hoping that the gates haven't shut on her yet.  
  
"What about Sam!" Sam was her new owl after her last one never came back from delivering a letter. Katie had always thought that he left on free will but that rarely happened.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Katie cursed, "You will just have to send him to me!" She yelled back to her mother, 'not far away now!' She thought as she reached platform 9. Katie stopped and hit a large figure in front of her.  
  
The man spun around, "I'm sorry did I-" His eyes widened, "Katie!" He opened his arms and rapped them around Katie's Body. 'Oh I wish he would do this more often.' She thought, "Hey Ollie! How was your summer?"  
  
"Good, thanks for owling me during the brake, mum was trying to teach me how to use muggle appliances so I really needed some civilisation." Oliver said, "Sam is sure a better flyer than your old owl, didn't even need to peck me till I gave him a treat!"  
  
Katie smiled then looked at her watch, "We better get going!" Oliver, being the gentleman he was let Katie go through first, soon after he followed, allowing her plenty of time to move from the wall.  
  
When, Katie had walked through the wall, she was greeted with several Gryffindor friends and spectators of quidditch. Katie looked around, hoping she will see her close friends, Angelina, Alicia and the troublesome duo; Fred and George.  
  
She shrugged it off, not seeing anyone yet. 'Fred and George will be late and Ali and Ange's will be on the train' she thought. Katie remembered Oliver waiting on the other side so she took a few steps forward to let him through.  
  
Oliver came rushing in, "The twins are just arriving, which means the train will be leaving very soon." He commented. Katie nodded and together they boarded the train.  
  
Oliver took a seat in an empty compartment, "I couldn't find where Alicia and Ange's was so fortunately I found this one. Didn't want to share with Flint did we!"  
  
"Yeah, I would rather eat a vomit flavoured bertie bott's every flavoured beans than stay with Marcus Flint!" Katie screwed up her face when saying his name, "Thinks he's the best just because all the girls in Slytherin want to go out with him." Marcus Flint was a boy in Slytherin. He was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and had it in for the Gryffindor team, especially Katie.  
  
"Yeah did you see Beryl Bonnets eyeing him last year, we all heard that the most gorgeous girl likes him but he is still to good for her. No one even likes Beryl." Oliver said but his mind wandered back to his one true love, "Do you think we have a chance at winning the cup this year?"  
  
Katie sighed her best friend couldn't take his mind off quidditch for one second, "If Potter is as good as he has been, I think we will have a good chance!" Katie laughed, "You must've been dying without quidditch over the holidays."  
  
"Bell, I have a life outside quidditch." He motioned her to sit next to him. Without a thought Katie stood up and sat next to Oliver, "And what may I ask is in your life that isn't quidditch?"  
  
"Oh my best friend Katie Bell," Oliver looked over to Katie and started playing with her golden blonde hair, "And if my best friend would be practicing during her holiday."  
  
Katie faked a smile, 'Best friend that's all I will ever be to you' she thought but rested her hear against his chest. Oliver just continued to play with he hair as Katie drifted off.  
  
"Here they are, George, Fred, Alicia!" Angelina yelled as she opened the compartment door. This startled Katie as she woke up and fluttered her eyes. "God Ol can you tell me next time I drift off." Katie said as she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry but you looked so peaceful." Oliver said then muttered under his breath, "And beautiful."  
  
Fred and George entered, "Hullo Wood, gonna run us in the ground for quidditch?" Fred asked.  
  
"And chuck a spaz (A/n: That line is for Jezzka)." George added.  
  
"If we aren't on time."  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "this year is our most important and my last year as captain. Not to mention my last year at Hogwarts so you to better cooperate." "Ooooo look Fred he's already gone mental and we've," George checked his watch, "Only been on the train for 20 minutes."  
  
The twins turned around laughing, "We gonna check up on our brother." Both twins said in unison.  
  
"Who do you think they will torment?" Alicia asked as she hugged Katie. Wood shrugged his shoulders, "I wish they would pay more attention to our team."  
  
Angelina, who just hugged Katie, hit Wood on the head, "Wood you need to come down from planet quidditch for once!"  
  
They 4 of them sat in silence for a while, Katie still leaning on Oliver and the other girls were reading Witch weekly magazine.  
  
Percy came running past, "I will get you two!" He yelled. "Sorry mate don't know what you're talking bout." Fred laughed, his face and George's were red from probably laughing too much. A very disturbed Percy came walking pass with green warts covering his face.  
  
"Oh my," Alicia said while trying to hold in laughs, "Come on Ange's let's- keep those- 2 out of more- trouble."  
  
The two girls left the compartment giggling while trying to catch of to the twins.  
  
"Well it's just us two now." Wood said but he got no response. Katie was sleeping on his chest, "Sleep well Bell." He said as he kissed her head. It was a fact that Oliver had mixed feelings about his best friend but only Percy knew this.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The train stopped suddenly making Katie wake, She stretched her hand and found herself lying on a sleeping Oliver. Katie stood up and yelled 'Ollie' out in a catchy tune.  
  
Oliver woke up suddenly and blushed a tint of red, "Sorry must've dozed off."  
  
Katie helped Wood up and they walked towards the door, "So what do you think Percy has done to Fred and George?" Katie asked.  
  
Oliver grinned at the thought, "Well lets go see shall we?"  
  
AN/ Compared to my other stories, for me this is a longer chapter. I hope you liked it and I know there is no plots yet but it's the first chapter and I will liven it up. It may seem simular to other stories but it is just the first chapter. I have action in most of my fics just to tell y'all. This chapter is dedicated to a friend who is leaving my school, so thankyou Rach for beta reading my story!  
  
Oh and there was a line for Jezz, her nickname is Spaz you see. Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Wriggling worms

I need to know how to do italics so if you know please tell me!  
  
Itefaq- Aw, my first reviewer.hehe Ollie being confoozed is a good thing cause u all don't know if he really likes her. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Cho-Look-Alike- I have updated, hehe I really like ur story to!  
  
Boo26- Thanx for the review! I'm glad you like my work.  
  
Wiccan-One14- your story was the story that made me a fan of this couple so I thankyou for that, other wise this story wouldn't exist.  
  
IEatGlue17- Glad you think that my chapter was cute (hehe) and I kinda got sick of Cho crying in the book and felt sorry for Harry. It's just that at least some fics don't have a watery 'wet' Cho.  
  
Rachel- you're a great great friend! You are so supportive of my fics and me and I don't know what I'd do without you! See you at school soon!  
  
Woody'sWickedWitch- yeah that crap.lol, thanx for reviewing.  
  
MysticTraveler14- I enjoy your story so much and I'm relieved that you like mine!  
  
Dea- Thanx for reviewing, I'm actually glad that a friend takes the time to review (apart from Rachel) and that you live in Sydney so it would be easy to not review and I'm crapping on now.  
  
Alice- After begging you forever you finally reviewed! Thankyou! Hehe my 3rd friend to review! I can't make the paragraphs smaller cause they clog up a bit so fuck a frog. (Don't ask everyone, it's something said in school.)  
  
OK the next chapter is chapter 2: Wriggling worms.  
  
After Katie and Oliver checked out what the twins had used they were conned into buying one of Fred n George's 'Wicked wizard warts' and a pack of 'Wicked wizard warts be gone'. Percy had taken a few of these and was now wart free but was mumbling something under his breath like 'Wart me, I'll wart you 2, you idiotic pieces off."  
  
"He didn't sound happy did he?" Oliver asked.  
"Yeah well someone had to test them." George said.  
"And it wasn't gonna be us." Fred chirped in.  
  
The six of them made their way to the great hall for another speech from Dumbledoor and for the sorting of the 1st years.  
  
"Can you believe that we have been here for 7 years?" Oliver asked.  
"You mean 'you' have been here 7 years." Katie corrected, "This will be our last year together." Katie frowned. "Don't worry Bell, when I am a famous quidditch player I will still remember the little people."  
  
Katie slapped Wood on the arm and he was going to respond when Dumbledoor lifted up his gold cup, "Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see the new faces." Dumbledoor looked around at all the tables with everyone absently silent, "And the old ones." His eyes rested on Harry Potter, "Now first year should now that the third floor-"  
  
"I bet he's talking about Harry, you know with fluffy." George whispered. "Yeah, I still reckon a good old dungbomb would do the trick." Fred said while the chaser looked on dumbfounded since the twins seem not to be speaking any English at all. The three did not know about the encounter with fluffy, sure they've heard about Voldermort but that's pretty much all.  
  
"-So I think that just about sums everything up, please eat." Dumbledoor waved his arms and food appeared on the golden plates. Potato's, pumpkin juice, salad, beef and other food products were sitting in middle of the table.  
  
"Would you like anything, Tie?" George asked with a grin on his face.  
"That would be lovely George, can you pass the potatoes?" Fred and George exchanged looks, each grinning wider, "Here you are!" Fred passed Katie the potatoes.  
  
Katie, not looking down at her plate cut into the potatoes and shoved some into her mouth, "Oh." She spat it up and looked down to find yellow worms slithering around her plate. She spat the half-digested worms out of her mouth. Feeling sick, she stood up and stormed out of the great hall.  
  
"They're called wriggling worms, thought we might see if you like them." Yelled Fred. "Just don't look in the mirror!" George yelled as the two cracked up in laughter.  
  
"You two, honestly." Oliver sighed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Katie ran to the marble staircase when she smashed into someone, 'Please be Ollie please be Ollie.' She thought and looked up to see who ever than Marcus Flint.  
  
'Shit.' Katie cursed. She swerved to get around him but he blocked her way, getting frustrated by him she tried to push, "For Merlins sake can you please move!"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" He grinned showing his wonky teeth and missing teeth. Katie once again tried to get passed him, this time she was successful. 'Go Katie it's ya birthday.' She thought.  
  
Flint was getting angry with her, he grabbed her arm, spun her around and forced her into the wall. Katie gasped, "Get off me you son of a bitch!"  
  
This just made Flint happier, he closed in to her, "You better watch your back Bell I don't know what the quidditch loser would say if he lost one of his chasers." He squeezed tight on her arm as hard as he could before releasing it, "You better check your face out, wouldn't like to see the ugly Katie Bell look any worse wouldn't we?"  
  
He let go of her and walked into the great hall looking smug. Katie nursed and rubbed her arm then went up towards the Gryffindor towers. "Oh for Merlins sake!" She yelled as she reached the fat lady. Katie didn't have the password yet.  
  
She stormed of towards the girl's laboratory.  
  
_____________________________________________________________-  
  
Oliver took a few bites of the salad and pork but left the potatoes, he may be unlucky to find a wriggling worm in them. He thought of Bell.  
  
"I think I might go see if she's alright, it might be a shock for her to see her face." Oliver said to Fred, George, Alicia and Angelena.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, she won't want anyone to see her face when the puss kicks in." Fred said. Alicia and Angelena spat out their food and both mumbled, "I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Oliver shrugged, he turned to the doors to find 'him' coming towards the Gryffindor table. 'Please don't see me,' Oliver thought but it was too late, Flint was coming up to him.  
  
"Hi captain having a good meal?" Flint said grinning at Wood.  
"What do you want?" Oliver asked. Flint took a potato and started throwing it up in the air and catching it.  
  
"Look after that chaser of yours or she might just slip away." Flint dropped the potato but before it touched the floor he grabbed it. Flint took it up towards his face.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Wood said. Flint took that advice and bit into the potato, "Hmm yum this is so-" His face became in shock and he ran towards the door, "I'll get you Wood!" He yelled. The whole Gryffindor table bursted out in laughter. When he remembered the same thing happened to Katie, "I'm going to find her!" Wood said as he stood up.  
  
__________________________________________________________----  
  
Katie arrived in the girl's laboratory. She turned on the tap and splashed water on her face. After wiping her eyes, Katie looked up, "Oh my!" She said and dropped to the ground.  
  
__________________________________________________________----  
  
A/N: Enjoy? I had to put in some sort of a cliffhanger even if it is small, what does her face look like? Next chapter you will find out! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! (More reviews the quicker I update!) Oh and I need to know how you do italics for my next chapter, desperately. From KAt  
  
I WILL UPDATE AFTER I GET 10 REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE QUICKLY!  
  
: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) 


	3. Are they dead?

LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER FOR THIS FIC!  
  
Reviewers thanx @ bottom of chapter  
  
Disclaimer: No they are NOT MY characters! I get sick of saying this.  
  
On with the chapter, which is called: Not a good day.  
  
Katie stood back up and looked closely at her face, "Those little warts I'm suppose to be their friend!" This wasn't turning out to be a good day for Katie. After the shock of seeing her face wore of she dusted off her robes.  
  
If you saw Katie, you would think she was an ogre. Her once pale complexion was now yellow, not a bright yellow but a mustard colour. It looked like inside her skin were wriggling worms sliding around.  
  
Katie ran to the nearest toilet and puked, "Bloody-blah- gits I will-blah- get you!" She said to her self and stuck her head back in the toilet.  
  
"Oh my!" It seemed like her 'wriggly worms in the face were coming out into the toilet and swimming around (A/N I am not going into descriptive details on what the puke looks like). They are yellow, this made her puke more and it seems they were breeding in her body.  
  
"Katie are you in there?" Yelled a voice from the outside, it was Oliver. He was very concerned and carried packets of who knows what in his hand, "Bell I demand you to answer to your coach!" Oliver hoped that he wasn't talking to a door and she was in there, this was the only girl's laboratory left, apart from moaning mertles.  
  
"Go away Wood!" Katie called, "I- I just don't want you t-to see me like this okay?"  
  
Oliver sighed, "I got some packets from Fred, said they'll clear your face up, of course he said it takes a few hours until the worms die. Filthy buggers didn't want me to take them, had to buy these from him."  
  
"C-come in." Katie stuttered as she flushed the toilet. Wood came in, "I have been looking for you everywhere, don't worry your face isn't that bad. It'll get better."  
  
"Just give me the packets." Katie mumbled, after swallowing them as soon as possible she ran to the toilets and shut the door, "You can-blah- go."  
  
"Nah I think I'll stay with you, give you some company." Oliver said.  
  
"Ollie-blah- I don't need-blah- company."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
-----_______________________________________________________-----  
  
After 2 hours sitting in the girl's laboratory, Katie came out of the toilet, "No more, I'm alright." Katie walked over to the basin and washed her mouth out, "I can't believe they made me test them."  
  
"Well you weren't the only one." Wood added in, "Yeah that's right, an old rival came up to the table and ate a potato, Flint ran off practically in tears."  
  
Katie chuckled, oh how she wished she were there when it happened, then remembering what Flint was like earlier, "That prat thinks he's so good doesn't he? Thinks he can get to you just like (clicks fingers) that."  
  
Oliver looked at her 'what was she talken about?' "Yes Bell, erm can I just ask what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well he thought it would be funny to slam me in the door and threaten me." Katie said and saw the glint in Oliver's eyes, it worried her. He looked angry, upset, and revengeful. "Just don't get any ideas Wood, he doesn't scare me. I can take care of myself"  
  
"I- I didn't think that, I know you can handle yourself but it's always been like this with Flint, I just wish that I have done something to, to stop him."  
  
"Don't worry remember when me and him met? I was cracking up for weeks!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback:  
  
Katie and Oliver were sitting in the library. It was Katie's second year at Hogwarts but she still didn't seem to fit in. Katie was a hard core quidditch fan but didn't make the team. The seventh year, Julie Lion made it as their third and final chaser.  
  
"So I saved the pass and we won the game, you should have been their Katesie it was great." Said Oliver he was more a drift with quidditch than ever. Since last year he made the team and became the keeper it seemed like that's the only thing he talks about.  
  
"Well if you were playing Slytherin I'm sure you wouldn't be so. lucky." Came a deep voice, Oliver spun around to see Flint looking up at them.  
  
"What do you want Flint, still sooking about that bludger that hit your head?"  
  
"Look Ollie I am over it but of course you aren't." Flint turned to Katie, "See you've found yourself a girlfriend hey?"  
  
Flint and Katie had not yet officially met. Oliver had of course told her all about Flint and how they had been archrivals for so long.  
  
"Leave Katie out of this. This is about your over large ego, not her." Wood stood up.  
  
"So the little 'fan' of the gorgeous Oliver Wood has a name? I didn't think you'd know their names all those little bitches running around you. All those girls out for you, makes me sick. Of course they don't know the real Wood, who is as stale as a year old bread." Flint smiled, that ugly over sized mouth of his.  
  
Flint walked towards the door when a voice form behind called, "Verso helium!" Flint watched in shock horror as he inflated as a balloon and floated out the door, "I'll get you Katie you'll see!"  
  
"Wow never knew that my best friend had it in her, good job." Wood patted Katie's back.  
  
"I wasn't going to be called a no name bitch."  
  
"That's my Bell!" Wood said, rapping his arms around her shoulder, if only they knew what they would feel for each other.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah." Oliver said, he preserved that memory in his head forever. "He is older now and not that little boy any more, you need to watch out he is bad news."  
  
"I know." Katie said.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After some awkward silence they both decided to return to the great hall, maybe some food was left over.  
  
Katie's stomach rumbled, Oliver had already eaten and decided to return to the common room, Katie followed, and he said that he would like to catch up on some reading but insisted to escort Katie around. It was dead quiet in the Gryffindor room and he had gotten the password off Percy before he left the great hall.  
  
Oliver returned from his dormitory with a book in his hand, "Shall we go?" Katie nodded.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
When they arrived to the great hall it was surprisingly busy with most of the school huddling around a table. The Gryffindor table.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie asked Percy who was looking pale, "There- There has been an unfortunate incident with dark- dark magic."  
  
Oliver pushed past the students and looked down in shock.  
  
Katie followed after and looked in the same shocking state, "F- F- Fred? G- George?" Two bodies layed lifeless on the floor, "Are- Are they d- dead?"  
  
__________________________________________________________----  
  
A/N: Now that's a better cliffy don't y'all think? Are they dead? Well you will just have to see when I update. I update a lot faster with positive reviews -hint hint- PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!  
  
WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS TILL I UPDATE: I KNOW IT'S A BAD WAY TO GET REVIEWS, BUT I'M DESPERATE!  
  
Thankyou reviewers:  
  
Be Wary Of Squirrels: thankyou for reading my fic, I really like your fic and I did read that chapter (all though that's an old chapter, but.) and thankyou also for reading my other story!  
  
Wiccan-One14: I'm glad you think it is funny; it isn't really that funny in this chapter though..  
  
Jinxy3: I like writing the twins as more funny people because I think that in the movie (not the books) they aren't really shown with much humour.  
  
Rachel: *breaks down in tears* I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH! THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, GOOD LUCK @ THE OTHER SKOOL!  
  
Chloe: I can't promise Flint *getting in the way* of Katie and Oliver but I'm sure gonna make him fancy her. I'm sorry that I can't really make him get in the way of things because it doesn't go with my story line.  
  
PhoenixRae: thankyou, I'm sorry that I kind of over-did the puke thing in this chapter but, I'm a little kid at heart, I hope that no one really takes it as offence.  
  
Jen: things may be a little slow between Katie and Oliver, because of the twins. and in future chapter, there is nothing to heat up between them because. well I wont give it away :D  
  
N/a: I updated, you've got a very interesting name. lol.  
  
Cho-Look-Alike: I updated especially for you, lol. Glad you like the chapter and hope you like this one! 


	4. The return of the twins

HELLO! STILL NEEDA BETA-READER!!! :( NO ONE VOLUNTEERED LAST CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 4: The rise.  
  
"No but they are lucky to be alive, please step out the way, Madame Pomfrey should be here any minute." Professor McGonagall said. She made her way up to the front of the students, "Now may I ask you all to move and return to your common rooms."  
  
Several students nodded and turn away whispering in little groups. Oliver and Katie stood there, both didn't want to move and seemed both scared about two-stunned Weasley twins.  
  
"W- who do you think did this? C- could it be Black?" Katie said, it was a well known fact that Sirius Black has escaped form Azkaban and was out to get Harry Potter, but attacking in the Great Hall with many witnesses wouldn't be a smart idea.  
  
"No, he may be mad but no one would attack under Dumbledoor's nose, there's to big a chance that he could get caught." Oliver replied, he looked over at Katie who looked worried, "Don't worry, you know what McGonagall said, they will be fine."  
  
Katie nodded, "I guess we should go and tell Alicia and Angelina. They will want to know, I still can't believe that someone would do something so cruel."  
  
"Sure." Oliver turned around but Katie couldn't move, Oliver sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on Katesie lets go."  
  
_____________________________________________________--------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Katie and Oliver went to the library, the girls spent some quality time in there. Katie led Ollie to the back table, a favourite for studying and catching up on gossip (with out the boys over hearing). Sure enough Alicia and Angelina were huddling up and hiding a book in front of their faces, probably to muffle of any sounds.  
  
"Ali, Ange I'm glad we found you!" Said a panting Katie, they ran to the library and it was up a few staircases.  
  
"What's up girl." Alicia said in a chirpy mood. She looked at Katie who looked very disturbed. "What's wrong Katie?" She asked, more sympathetically.  
  
"It's Fred and George, they've been attacked." Katie said.  
  
"By dark magic." Oliver added.  
  
"What! Are they alright!" Angelina yelled and stood up. Oliver nodded, "They are in the hospital wing, we should ask Dumbledoor what happened."  
  
The four of them nodded and were off faster than you could say 'the quidditch quaffle'. But they decided to check on the twins instead of going to see Dumbledor.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! How's Fred!" Angelina said.  
  
"Whatever happened to how's George!" A sarcastic voice said.  
  
"George!" Alicia yelled, she jumped up and pulled him into a hug, "You're alright!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Not suppose to be out of bed yet. Pomfrey had a spaz when she saw me."  
  
Angelina blushed, "Erm is Fred ok."  
  
"Yeah, Fred got bored, he was wondering when he would get a visit." Fred said. He emerged from behind the food trolley, scoffing his face with sweets, "Gwad wu gwuys cawme."  
  
"Swallow and repeat." Angelina said.  
  
Fred gulped, "Glad you guys came, thought you all didn't care about us." Fred rubbed a fake tear away, "Me and George didn't think we had friends any more. Or you were taken to the 'dark side'"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU JOKE LIKE THAT WHEN YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED!" Alicia yelled, honestly it seemed like she blew the roof off.  
  
"Take a chill pill Lish we are alright nothing bad could happen to the great and amazing Fred-" Fred said.  
  
"-And George." George added.  
  
"Weasly." Both said in unison.  
  
"DON'T TELL HER TO TAKE A CHILL PILL SHE IS RIGHT! WHAT IF YOU DIED! WILL YOU BE LAUGHING ABOUT IT!" Angelina yelled in the same pitch as Alicia.  
  
Oliver and Katie glanced nervously at each other, when the two A's get angry, they get REALLY angry.  
  
"Calmed down Ange you're sounding like my mum." Fred calmly spoke, "Just don't imagine."  
  
"TELL ME NOT TO IMAGINE! WAKE UP YOU SILLY LITTLE PRAT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
  
"Oh now that just hurt, Ange." Fred said.  
  
Oliver and Katie looked at each other again, nodded and Katie started whispering soothing words to Alicia and Ange. "They're fine, don't worry." "It's going to be all right."  
  
Oliver sat next to Fred and George's beds, "So who did this to you guy's?"  
  
"Well we don't really remember." Fred looked deep in thought, well as deep as he could get, "It came from behind us."  
  
"Me and Fred were just acting normal and innocent like usual." George continued, "The voice did sound familiar. Didn't it Fred?"  
  
Fred nodded, "They didn't sound too old also more like a kid or teen to us."  
  
Katie had finally gotten Alicia and Angelina calm when Madame Pomfrey ordered them all to 'scoot out' and 'leave the Weasly's alone.'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Honestly who would do something, so, so cruel!" Alicia rambled, "I mean sure they have their jokes and take things far but no one would want to kill them.''  
  
"Mm.." Oliver said, deep in thought of logics.  
  
"What Ollie do you know who did it?" Angelina squeaked, until now she had been silent.  
  
"Just a theory but I'm not sure, ask me in a few days."  
  
They arrived back to the common room. Students everywhere were watching the four sit in the armchairs. A group of first years were holding a book upside down and ducking their heads in talk. A few fifth years were creeping towards Angelina to here what she would say.  
  
"Get lost you freaks or I'll hit you with a blunger." Angelina snapped.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know." Katie said, "They won't die and it won't happen again."  
  
This apparently wasn't the right thing to say and Angelina burst out in tears, "Why, why."  
  
Alicia took her in her arms and patted her back, "Come on Ange lets go."  
  
They left Katie and Oliver sitting in the common room.  
  
"How could this happen? Especially in Hogwarts?" Katie said.  
  
"I don't know Katie, I really don't."  
  
They sat in a comfortable silences students called it a night and left the common room one by one till only Katie and Oliver were left.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
_____________________________________________________--------  
  
A/N: I want to know what you guys think! So tell me! Good, bad, crap, sad, stupid, whatever you want! But please don't be too harsh on me : )  
  
To tell you guys, I'm changing the book A LOT but some scenes will still be in the story.  
  
From KAt  
  
Reviewers thanks:  
  
Jinxy3: The twins couldn't die, I'm not that mean. I love them too much for that, lol. But anyways, I don't like describing gross substances and it isn't a fun thig to read.  
  
Daintress: I'm a idiot, I just call 'em bathrooms here, but the two words sound the same so I got them mixed up. Thankyou for telling me though!  
  
One: I won't stop writing; this is probably my best fic.  
  
PRONGSLOVER: I'm so glad I put a cliffy in this chapter, it's gotten reviews quicker than usual. You can find out what happened now.  
  
Sheena6: I'm a good writer? Awe, *blushes* thankyou! I read your fic and left a review for it.  
  
Hermione-the-prefect: wicket good, eh? Thanks!  
  
Wiccan-One14: well, I'm so happy that people hated the suspense of this! :D I think I might change this to a Romance/humour fic instead of action/adventure. What do ya think?  
  
Cho-Look-Alike: yeah I wish your review counted for 5, that means I get more reviews. I'm glad it's a bit funny, that wasn't my intention at the start but you kinda get that from the Weasley twins.  
  
Kacey: a lot of people have been asking me that question, 'what happened to Fred and George?' well, unfortunately you wont find out totally in this chapter, just the basics.  
  
Padfoots-alive: I love your name. sorry I'm a Sirius fan. And I'm a smart person.coughsnotcoughs, there had to be a cliffy coming up soon, so wwhy not this chapter? Oh and that wasn't a question.. 


	5. Quidditch fights

Chapter 5; quidditch fights  
  
Disclaimer: gr... Do I look like JK Rowling to you? Didn't think so.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Katie sighed; the silence was peaceful, a calmness that filled the common room, one shared between her and her best friend, Oliver. They had been sitting quietly for a while, Oliver, as it appeared, was deep in thought over something.  
  
Katie stood up, she smiled down at Oliver, "I'm gonna hit the hay, see you in the morning." She said, and turned around, walking towards the Girls dorm.  
  
"Katie wait, there is something I gotta say." Oliver squeaked, his voice all over the place. Sweat appearing on his brows.  
  
"Yeah..." Katie stopped, turning around to here what he had to say.  
  
"Um, youmehogwarts?" Oliver said, his words slurring together, making less sense than a newborn baby.  
  
Katie looked at Oliver, puzzled. "Um, slow down, and repeat."  
  
"Goodnight Katie." Oliver sighed, looking down at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to say it. And he of course wanted to ask her out, which didn't really work.  
  
"Night." Katie replied, ready to get some peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first game of the session grew nearer. Oliver was walking towards the quidditch pitch at 5:00 in the morning. He had exactly 1 and half-hours before he woke up the team. Wood grinned, the team would be pissed at him but that's a great reason for them all to try hard and let out some extra steam.  
  
"Oi Wood!" Growled a voice from behind. Oliver spun around to be face to face with Flint.  
  
"I thought you'll be out here this early in the morning. Always one to wake up early."  
  
"What do you want, here to jinx another member of my team?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking bout. I'm only here to tell you that you're not playing Slytherin tomorrow, our seekers injured."  
  
"What!?! Your 'seeker' is fine, you can't just do that! It's a scandal, outrageous."  
  
"Its only quidditch Wood, anyway you do have a." Flint smirked, "Great team and you wouldn't want anything to happen to them against a house like Slytherin."  
  
Flint started to walk off; he turned around and said, "Say hi to that chaser of yours, that Bell is hot!"  
  
-----________________________________________________________----  
  
"Come on girls wake up! Quidditch training!" Oliver said as he stood over Katie's tired body. They Weasley's had been let out of the Hospital Wing a night after they arrived. They were harassing the rest of the patients too much and Madame Pomfrey had enough, she ended up chucking them out.  
  
"Get lost." Katie Whined.  
  
"Come on Bell! We aren't gonna win the cup with that attitude." Oliver said and grabbed her bed sheets, pulling them off.  
  
"You said we would have a week off!" Katie turned around, "Any way you're not allowed in the girls bedroom's, if Percy catches you-"  
  
"Come on, I'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes! Ok?"  
  
Katie grunted, Oliver smirked.  
  
-  
  
Fifteen minutes later Katie came down from the girls' dormitory.  
  
"You're late!" Oliver growled.  
  
Katie laughed, "Yeah by five minutes, just chill for a second, Kay?"  
  
Oliver grunted, he led the team out the common room. It was 6:59 in the morning, early but unusually usual for the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
Angelina and Alicia looked tired and grumpy, Alicia kept on tripping over some of the Weasley's trip n pop string, which makes you fall over and the string disappears so there isn't a trace of evidence left.  
  
Fred and George were placing their 'trip in pop strings' all over the Hogwarts grounds and looked suspiciously excited as they entered the freezing cold outdoors. Harry kept rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. 'Poor kid' Katie thought must be hard on the little fella when Sirius is trying to kill him.  
  
Oliver looked happy and excited, quidditch to him made his life liveable. It wasn't that he was obsessed, sure it came off like that but it was a way to relax and forget about your problems. He had to admit that he maybe was a little to over excited and yapped about skills to much but Oliver's favourite saying was: Uncomfortable silence? Talk about quidditch!  
  
Katie tried to look pissed with Oliver waking her up but seeing Oliver first thing in the morning wasn't a bad thought even if it was at 6:30. Katie sighed if only he would forget about quidditch and open his eyes? See the girls who love him and look at her as more than a friend, but why would he want to do that?  
  
Finally they arrived. Oliver led everyone into the locker rooms for one of his pre training pep talks. "We're not playing Slytherin, we are paying Hufflepuff instead." Oliver explained to everyone how Flint came and saw him, "They've got a new captain, Cedric Digg-"  
  
Angelina, Alicia and Katie giggled, Katie didn't know why she joined in but the look on Oliver's face was priceless.  
  
They talked some more about plays and Oliver started going crazy when Fred and George were relaxing about playing Hufflepuff.  
  
The team made their way outside towards the quidditch pitch with Madame Hooch sitting in the crowd.  
  
"Ok, chasers you can practise the 'Reverse Pass' since you all should of read 'Quidditch through the ages', I will assure that you know what to do." Oliver said sharply, "Harry, I want you to do what you do best, catch the snitch! Oh and beaters, do whatever just. Don't. Hit. Anyone."  
  
"Sure 'Liver!" Fred shouted.  
  
Katie, Angelina and Alicia grabbed a quaffle from the basket and attempted to through to each other, over their shoulders. After a few attempts, none of them managed to get anywhere.  
  
"Oliver, this is so hopeless! These moves are for professionals, not school quidditch teams!" Angelina yelled. Oliver payed no attention and continued to bewitch a quaffle to try and get through the goals. "For Merlins sake Oliver! Please can we at east do something useful!"  
  
"Don't worry Angel, we have been training for an hour, give him five minutes and we will be doing a drill." Alicia stated a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Sure enough, after five minutes of hopeless reverse passing, Oliver called out to the team.  
  
"Ok team, no more mucking around." Oliver got scowls from the chasers but continued, "I want to try a new drill. Ok Angelina go down to the opposite goal post with the quaffle, Angelina will fly to the middle of the court while Fred tries to knock her off her broom with a bludger. Try and dodge it. Then you pass to Alicia who will be in the middle of the court, same thing will happen but George will hit the bludger. Last of all you pass to Katie who will try and score a goal while I am protecting the hoops. If you miss, we go to the start. If you get hit by a bludger- Fred, George try and hit the quaffle- we start again. The aim is for you to score a goal before Harry catches the snitch. Ok everyone got it?"  
  
There was a murmur of yes', "Ok let's go!" Oliver said, maybe a little bit to enthusiastically. "Ok, this can be very dangerous, we will need a lot of team work from each of you. This drill helps the chasers dodge bludgers and score points. It helps the keeper block goals and the seeker catch the snitch in a pressured situation. Also the bludgers need accuracy in the game and this will help them knock Flint's head off!" "I mean, hit their target of course." Oliver added hastily.  
  
The team got in their positions, first try, Fred knocked the quaffle out of Ange's hand, then they got it to Katie and she missed the goal, since Oliver made a spectacular save. After another hour of playing the game, Harry caught the snitch.  
  
"OK, not bad for a first try guys, you could of done better. The game is coming up on Saturday, if we win, I can't tell you how happy I will be, it brings us this much closer to the cup." Oliver dismissed the team and while they walked to the change rooms, he yelled out to Katie, "Katie! Please try and learn how to shoot, if you play like that against Slytherin I will have no choice but to give you extra training. To improve your- err... technique."  
  
Katie scowled, ''how dare he!?!'' She thought out loud.  
  
"Don't worry Katesie, Oliver's an idiot. You did fine, remember that he is one of the best keeper's in Hogwarts history." Alicia said soothingly.  
  
"But, he just implied that I'm a bad chaser! And that I can't shoot!" Katie slammed her locker shut, "to think I thought HE was NICE! Nice and Oliver just don't go in the same sentence! He's a quidditch obsessed ass hole!"  
  
"Settle down girl, Oliver will always put quidditch first and he's a guy, I mean of course he's going to say things bluntly." Angelina said. Katie roared out of the change rooms.  
  
She smashed into Oliver on the way. When she saw him she huffed loudly, "idiot!" Katie yelled.  
  
Oliver, not knowing what's going on called out to Katie. "Girls." He mumbled.  
  
Oliver walked into the guys change rooms and saw Fred and George playing a game of exploding snap.  
  
"Hey Oliver!" George called.  
  
"Hi." Oliver mumbled, he opened his locker and took off his quidditch top. The Weasly's weren't the best duo to talk to about girls. He decided not to bother them. But deep down, Oliver needed to talk to someone and it was either the twin's or perfect prefect Percy, "hey guy's I was wondering if you know why Katie's so pissed off, she basically ran into me, gave me the worlds biggest greasy and called me an idiot."  
  
"Well obviously she's pissed at you, Sherlock." Fred said, he just snapped on the card pile.  
  
"Sherlock?" George asked.  
  
"Oh it's something I heard Harry say." Fred said calmly, "Oliver, you just humiliated her in front of the team."  
  
"I quote, 'Katie! Please try and learn how to shoot', they came from your mouth." George said, impersonating Oliver's thick accent.  
  
"Oh shit, I didn't think she would take it personally, I only meant for her to try harder, she's a great chaser, one of the best in the school."  
  
"Well don't tell me and Georgey that, tell Katie." Fred said.  
  
Oliver put his school shirt on and ran out of the changing rooms, he had to tell Katie, them fighting over nothing is rubbish. It could sacrifice their chances for winning against Hufflepuff. ior are you afraid of her hating you?i. "Shut up brain." Oliver cursed.  
  
Oliver made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Katie sitting in a chair nearest to the fire. He sat next to her.  
  
"Sorry Katie." He genially apologised, she made no movement of appreciation, "I know what I said was rude and intolerable but I am a keeper and captain. I have a right to say what I meant."  
  
This wasn't the right thing to say Katie's face flushed crimson, "so you're saying that you can humiliate me! Tell me what to do?"  
  
"Err... well no, I mean yes." Oliver's stubbornness got the best of him, "you don't have to make things difficult for me! I'm just trying to be a good captain and win a game!"  
  
"So winnings all that matters to you? I'm making things difficult? You are a stuck up arse hole!"  
  
"And you're a perfect bitch!" The words came out of his mouth before Oliver realised. Katie gasped. She swung her hand at his face and left a bright red mark.  
  
"You... you're so horrible!" Se cried. Katie ran up towards her room, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Oliver held his face where Katie hit him, by this time the whole common room was looking towards him. "Well, she better apologise!" He cursed.  
  
*****************************#*************************************  
  
Back in Katie's room, she silently sobbed; no one could make her cry, but Oliver.  
  
Angelina and Alicia casually walked in the room, the saw Katie crying and gently rubbed her back.  
  
"What's wrong, Kat's?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Oliver called me a- a-"  
  
"Say it Tie." Angelina said, whilst she rubbed Katie's back, "Tell us what he said."  
  
"He called me a- perfect bitch!" She cried.  
  
Alicia grimaced, "I can't believe he would say that! What a sleaze bag! He doesn't deserve you as a friend, Kate, don't worry about it."  
  
"Your right, thanks guy's." She weakly smiled at her friends.  
  
*******************************#*************************************  
  
AN: hmmm, will Katie and Oliver resolve this? Is there hope for their friendship? You won't find out till next chapter, I quite like this chapter, it's longer than usual. I managed to right this because I was so bored, I've hurt my back and can't do much, if I stand up, it hurts : (  
  
Reviewers thanks:  
  
Wiccan-one14: thanks for the review, I was going to change the gene thingy but I decided not to.  
  
Elionwy: just to point out, you spelt the web address wrong, it needs 3 w's.  
  
Blu-eyed-belle: glad you like it! I was going to give you an email if you were still interested in becoming my beta, but I thought, if you are still interested after I post this, then I'd love you to be my beta. I just want to make sure that your offer still stands.  
  
VoicezWithin: I love how you write in caps lock in your reviews... it's so... just don't worry bout me, I just reckon it's cool, very individual like. It was hard writing that someone wanted to kill Fred n George, cause I love 'em both so much! Lol  
  
Swimgirl: nothing happened! Dam, stupid Oliver, he got stage fright. But not to worry... well you kind of have to since they aren't friends anymore (by the way I am writing this hoping that you and everyone have read the chapter).  
  
Jayne1: I love cliffy's! Probably because I seem (for some odd reason) to get more reviews. I got some ideas now...  
  
PhoenixRae: I love the Weasly twins, they rock. Thanks for the review.  
  
CrazyWomanLovesYou: I've had someone point out that mistake before, thanks though. I will update my B/R fic soon, I just want 2 more reviews.  
  
Padfoots-alive: AWE! Thankyou, the review you gave me is the best review I've ever gotten! (I might be over-reacting a little but, yeh). I am thinking of becoming a writer, I really enjoy writing, even though I'm not that great. Thankyou so much for the review!  
  
Lina: thankyou, I try to update quickly, but thanks for the review. :)  
  
Kathy: yeah, a Romance CAN develop (hehe) and I hope to make one (eventually). Thankyou for reviewing my story.  
  
THANKYOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!  
  
I know this was a long chapter. A little un-realistic as well, Katie was a drama queen.  
  
Please review!  
  
Oh and sorry if they were very 'dramatic'.  
  
Review! 


	6. Fights between friends

**Friends and Never More**

**Disclaimer:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maybe I'm overreacting, it's just a disclaimer. Ok, I own the plot and other peeps you've never heard of before.

* * *

"What the hell do YOU want!?!" Katie asked. She sat perched on the end of her wooden bed, reading a muggle book. Her long, golden curls swayed past her shoulders. She wore a pair of blue Nike shorts and a black singlet top.  
  
"I want MY quidditch book. YOU borrowed it last year and haven't even returned it yet! And I WANT IT BACK!" Oliver replied, his face fuming red.  
  
"You said I could keep it!"  
  
"Well, that was when we were friends! Now, because you can't handle a few words, I want it back!" Oliver yelled.  
  
Katie chucked a bulky blue book across the room that just missed Oliver's head. It hit a large mirror, with black stones moulded together to form a black background. Strange words in another language had been engraved on it and a diamond liquid filled them.  
  
"You almost broke it, idiot!" Katie yelled. Strangely, the mirror wasn't harmed in any way.  
  
"Where did you get that? I hadn't seen that mirror before." Oliver asked, he completely forgot that he wasn't talking to Katie.  
  
"Not that it's any of YOUR business but I got it from a nice shop in Knockturn (sp?) Alley called 'Miss Enchant' just before term started." Katie said harshly.  
  
"Knockturn Alley? Why were you in Knockturn Alley? It's not safe down there! Someone could have hurt you!"  
  
"Why would you care?" Katie snapped, "Knockturn Alley can be safe, as long as you know where to go! Now will you leave my room, I don't want to see you anymore."  
  
"FINE!" Oliver slammed the door behind himself leaving Katie still sitting down and reading her book.  
  
Oliver huffed through the corridor. The fight between the two had been going on for two days. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff was going to be held the next day.  
  
The weather represented what Oliver was feeling; clouds flooded the sky with thunder rumbling like earthquakes and in the dead of night, lightning blinded through the windows of Hogwarts.  
  
Although Oliver didn't feel anger towards Katie, it was towards himself. He couldn't believe what he had said to her. 'Smart Oliver, make the love of your life hate you,' he thought to himself, growling.  
  
Oliver walked into his bedroom. He noticed that it was empty and silently yelled in triumph. He obviously didn't want to be around anyone else at that moment. If so, he would probably snap their heads off because of his foul mood.  
  
Oliver sat with his head in his hands on is bed, slowly shaking at the irritating sound of the clock, where it was positioned next to him on the side desk.  
  
The clicking and clocking was slowly driving him insane, his frustration rising with every annoying tick that came out of the muggle contraption (which was magically altered).  
  
Oliver couldn't take the sounds anymore. He picked up the annoying contraption and threw it at the opposite wall, causing the clock to smash into a million pieces.  
  
"Whoa Oliver, you are a murderer!" came the annoying (in Oliver's opinion) duo of the Weasley twins.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "It's a clock. Why on earth are you both here? This isn't your dorm room."  
  
"Ah, we just paid a visit to Katie." Fred started off, sitting on the left of Oliver.  
  
"And she told us-"started George who sat on the right side of Oliver.  
  
"-Well she wasn't exactly too friendly about it-"  
  
"After getting told to bug off and that she hates us-"  
  
"-And that we were a nuisance-"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT!" Oliver yelled in frustration, the twins were starting to really annoy him. More than the clock!  
  
"Ok, ok." Fred said, patting Oliver on the back, "Calm down Wood."  
  
George decided to finish the dragged out conversation, "All we were trying to say was that Katie is in a right- old state as well."  
  
"Wouldn't let us stay long, took her about a minute till she kicked us out." Fred said.  
  
George nodded, "Literally."  
  
"Well," Oliver said impatiently, "you will better get out of this room before I decide to kick you."  
  
Fred and George stood up in unison.  
  
"Going."  
  
"Gone."  
  
They both rushed quickly out of the door, to Oliver's irritation, laughing and joking.  
  
Oliver felt the guilt of his words consume him once more, the way he came about things was just rude. He thought back to when he first met Katie, that day was still crystal clear in his mind...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_The new Gryffindors had arrived, all first years, all looking very out-of- place and scared in the swarm of students. Most were older and more relaxed than themselves.  
  
Oliver remembered the feeling to be new, fresh to a school more abnormal than your average school. He remembered how frightened he was when a ghost popped its head through the table, when his dish had disappeared to be replaced by more food.  
  
"Hi. I'm Oliver." He said to one of the first years at the welcoming feast, the first year was a young girl with long golden hair.  
  
She smiled shyly back at him, "My name's Katie." Katie whispered softly, looking down at her plate, empty. She wasn't at all hungry and did not bother to put anything on it because she felt that if she did, it would just come back up anyways.  
  
"You nervous?" Oliver asked, "I remember my first day. I was so scared; I ended up spending an hour in the bathroom. When I got out, everyone was already gone to the common rooms."  
  
Katie smiled slightly and looked up, "Did you really?"  
  
"Yeh I did, quite embarrassing actually." He laughed slightly at the memory. He had been so embarrassed, finding everyone was a nightmare. He ended up having to get Dumbledore help. "Do you by any chance follow Quidditch?"  
  
Katie looked at Oliver, puzzled, she obviously hadn't heard of a sport called Quidditch before, "What's Quidditch? Sorry, I'm muggle born, I'm not really familiar with wizardry terms."  
  
Oliver laughed; he then explained to Katie the rules of Quidditch, what it was, and the thrill and excitement of playing it or watching it.  
  
"We have quidditch here at the school, between all four houses; unfortunately Gryffindor hasn't won the Quidditch cup for a while." Oliver commented.  
  
"Wow, it must be very popular!" Katie smiled.  
  
Oliver couldn't help but smile back, he really liked this girl. She was very kind and he really believed that they would be friends._  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The memory was so clear; it was the first time he and Katie had ever spoken. And it was about Quidditch.  
  
Oliver laughed bitterly; he just hoped that Katie would soon forgive him for saying what he said. He couldn't stand being her enemy.  
  
AN: I don't mind that chapter. It isn't that bad in my opinion. Well I didn't really get many reviews for last chapter :( and for those who don't know, I base how often I update on the amount of reviews I get. I know it's wrong but I still do. Please review and keep up the good reviews.  
  
**REVIEWERS THANKS:**  
  
Arianna11- lol! Ah seems your message hasn't gotten through to Oliver... I don't think you beat him hard enough, lol.  
  
Blu-eyed-belle- lol! Well Oliver deserved the slap (I think). Thank you for still offering and by now I have emailed you.  
  
Wiccan-One14- thanks for the review, please review again? Pretty please? puppy dog eyes  
  
CrazyWomenLovesYou- that's alright, thank you soooo much for the review! :D  
  
Eowebriviel- lol, trust me who did it isn't who you'd expect, cause I thought that person at first but then I thought... but he's cool! Lol we probably thinken of two different people ;)  
  
AngelInName- thankyou for the review, yes I know my grammer isn't that great.  
  
And I do not like flames so please no flames. 


	7. PQIing and stiff Oliver

**Friends And Never More**

**Disclaimer:** Read other chapters for disclaimer.

Chapter 7;

* * *

"Katherine Rose Bell!" Screeched Angelina, sitting on the edge of Katie's bed, "do not tell me you're STILL infuriated with the flaming hot Mr. Wood!"

Katie glared coldly at her very straight-forth friend after being snapped out of her deeply intoxicating romance novel. It was one of her favourite novels; one of those when the guy is actually 'nice' unlike any other male that walks the planet.

"Maybe," came Katie's half-asked reply, "maybe not. Who knows?" She looked up from her novel, slamming it shut loudly. "Are you a mind reader?"

Angelina widened her brown eyes, "Alicia! Can you interrogate Katie?"

Alicia walked out from the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, around her lips white foam had been formed, "what?"

"She's got Pre-Quidditch insanity," Angelica muttered, biting her lip, "she's talking rubbish whilst reading her fanciful novels."

Alicia rolled her eyes at the pairing, "o don't be such a drama chaser Ange! Katie's just pissed that her love Oliver is not her friend," her lipped pouted, puckering them in the air for a few times.

Katie growled, "Aren't you suppose to be my friends? You heard what he said before, don't you think I had right to be upset?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Alicia raised a thumb, "we did, didn't we? But then, if mocking you or the hot Wood made you snap out of your PQI-ing it worked well."

"Haha, now let's get ready to kick some hot Cedric ass!" Angelina yelled, jumping on Katie's bed and tearing the romance novel out of Katie's hands.

The three of them walked together out of the Gryffindor common room; giggling and chatting like three good best friends would do. Katie loved her friends for this reason; their sincerity and friendship kept her going on all the time and as much as she'd hate to admit it- she missed Oliver so much. He was like a drug to her; whenever he wasn't there life seemed dull and cravings kicked in. Then when she was with him it was like... she was complete. Katie shook her head at her revolving and completely unnecessary thoughts. Oliver was an ass... or was she just a drama Queen?

* * *

"Alright team," Oliver said, gulping down. The weather was quite horrendous and it was time for his pre-game talk. This was his last year for Quidditch, the last chance to claim the cup. Victory could so easily be there's; he wanted it so desperately.

All the way through his speech had Katie not once looked at him. Only Harry didn't truly notice the tension between the captain and chaser. He fingered the hilt of his broom whilst talking reminiscing how many victories and quaffles he had stopped with it.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Eventually Wood shouted, his fist rose in the air, the team cheered nervously with him, grinning a tad. They started to mount their brooms to get out, before Katie had time to do this, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go of me, Wood!" She growled, trying to wiggle out of his strong grip.

Turning her to face him, the captain rested both his hands on her shoulder, feeling the dark red fabric beneath his hands, "I'm sorry Katie. Truly, I didn't mean to say the things I said. You know me, I'm an idiot." He smiled slightly at her, "I could not bare you hating me."

Not smiling in return, Katie glowered coolly and roughly writhing his arms off her shoulders, "you know what Oliver, you hurt me and I don't think an apology is accepted right now." She laughed bitterly, "you only want us all to perform well, and to think you may actually of meant it!"

"Katie I do!" Oliver sighed with a pleading look, "Katie I am truly sorry."

"No you're not," she replied, "see you on the field."

With that, Oliver was left utterly alone, feeling miserable for himself. 'I love you so much, Katie' he thought to himself, 'if only you truly knew this.'

"KATIE!" Screamed Alicia, water pouring down like thunderous pins.

Katie caught the quaffle in her arms, driving her broom forward in agonising pain. Her skin seemed to slowly be peeling away; the rain was so icy on her skin that her body was numbing. The sounds of Alicia's voice was so faint in the thunder roaming, she could not even see anything.

Katie passed swiftly over to Angel, the ball getting lost in the wind and flying over towards the Hufflepuff stands. Katie growled, flying towards the hovering ball. She thanked the charm placed on the quaffle that let it stay in the air without falling to the ground.

Through the distance a familiar figure seemed to be falling out of the air. She gasped, it was Harry! He had fallen off his broom! How could anyone ever survive a fall like that? For a moment she had forgotten about the game and about the safety of Harry.

Unfortunately cheering seemed to rumble through the place when Harry's body seemed limp, falling to the hard sandy bottom. Katie widened her eyes, seeing figures of black flying above her. Her body iced up, Harry fell off the broom, was it because of these creatures? A slight shiver exited her body and only then did she notice the snitch hanging in the palm of Cedric...

... They lost the game. And the Demeter's had came! It was such a sad time for the team, Oliver's last year...

Instantly she turned her head over to where Oliver would usually be, the goal ring but as her eyes squinted and narrowed she realised that no figure could be seen through the endless fog. Was he already drowning in misery, already off the court? Or could she just not see him through the mist?

Whatever it was, no good would come of floating in the rain for a secound longer. Katie let her broom zoom down to the sanctuary; the opening gates. Her team-mates followed, all miserable and wet, a horrid sight for eyes.

Without a word they all went their separate ways; the girls to the girls change rooms and the boys to the others. All wanting desperately to see if Harry was safe. He had a long fall. Katie bit her lip, in her attempt to get to safety and find Oliver she had completely forgotten about his fall! She felt absolutely terrible; quickly showering to meet him.

"Angelina?" Katie yelled, after finishing a quick shower, "are we going to see Harry now?"

Angelina nodded, drying her hair off by muttered a quick spell with her wand.

"Come on," Alicia started, "let's see how the poor buggers doing."

"Where's Oliver?" Asked Harry. Katie thanked Merlin that the legend of a seeker was all right. He of course was shaken up and all but he seemed to live.

"He's still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself." Both twins said, smiling sympathetically at Harry's groaning.

Katie bit her lip, looking at Fred, "hey Fred, did you actually see him getting in the shower?" She asked quietly, everyone else was too concerned with Harry to notice, though.

Fred shrugged, "Nup." He said simply, "he would've gotten in there quickly though, before anyone could've seen him."

Katie gasped, she turned around swiftly, "uh, I gotta go!" She muttered, running out of the Hospital Wing. Oliver wasn't at the end of the game... he would probably still be in the showers... she hoped.

She ran into the boy's showers, not caring if her gender was not allowed in the sacred place. "OLIVER!" Katie yelled loudly but got no response.

She checked the changing area. Nothing. She checked the shower blocks. Nothing. The toilets. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Very close to pulling out her hair in frustration, Katie left the changing rooms and out into the rain once more. She did a lap around the Quidditch field, no Oliver.

Almost close to giving up hope, a small glint of red and gold caught her attention. She jumped over the Slytherin stands and ran a few metres, coating in clear liquid that almost fogged her vision.

"Oliver..." Katie mumbled, seeing his body lying on the grassy field. He seemed stiff, bending down to his body Katie noticed this.

"Oliver, are you ok?" She said loudly, his body was cold, dreadfully cold. His body was moist with the water and his eyes, his puppy brown eyes, were open, gaping at her.

"Oh God Oliver..." Katie mumbled.

* * *

**AN**: sorry I took two months to update... my bad. And dudes, I can't do individual replies this chapter but hopefully I will next. I very tired yawns ok, sorry for the extremely long wait! And sorry about how crap this is! Seriously, I am half asleep! :( so sorry dudes!

Love all the reviews!

Review!


End file.
